Mr Bun Buns
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: Light got a rabbit from his sister Sayu. But it disappears and so, Light, dragging L along, goes on a search through the building looking for his poor Mr. Bun Buns. One-shot. No pairings.


...Omg. This was made purely from boredum, and because it was fun to write on an envelope. Anyway, people must be wondering why I'm putting something up and ignoring my stories, yes? Well, no powercord, my mother doesn'[t love me :'(. BUT, I might get one soon, we'll see...

Hope you enjoy this humor fic, its the first in quite awhile, you'll notice. And no complaining about shortness, its a one-shot, it NEEDS to be short. Lol.

Oh, and thank my twin for this. For christmas, she got an L keychain and was wearing it on her necklace, but she had a problem with him turning to face her shirt, which was a happy bunny shirt at the time. So, finally, when I pointed it out she said... well the exact first line to the story; I had copied it down. Thus, the story came about...

**Mr. Bun Buns**

"Just because you like the rabbit L, doesn't mean you have to stare at it." Light shouted over to L from his place on the bed. He had just woken up to find L staring at HIS new bunny that he just gotten yesterday from his sister Sayu. L looked over his shoulder to see Light sitting up in bed.

"Why not? It is just sitting there."

"L, it's a bunny, get over it."

"I do not see anything with which to get over."

"Shut up, L." Light stood up from the bed, walking over to the closet only to be stopped short by the chain. "L, L, get up, would you? I need to get to the closet."

"Raito-kun can reach it just fine from here."

"NO, I can't, get up!"

"No, the rabbit is moving, I don't want to miss it."

"IT'S A RABBIT! You can stare at it later!"

"No, _you_ can dress later."

"No, I want to go shower... NOW L!"

"Fine fine, but your percentage as Kira has gone up by two percent."

"_Why?_" Light growled, glaring at L as he stood up and shuffled towards him.

"Because, Raito-kun has stopped me from observing something that potentionally has to do with Kira."

"...L, its a rabbit. From Sayu."

"What is Raito-kuns point by stating the obvious?"

"...Apparently, none." L nodded and followed Light over to the closet where he pulled out a pair of clothes before heading for the bathroom.

"Raito-kun better hurry up with his shower, or his percentage will raise again."

"Shut up, L."

After Light had finished his shower and 'freshening up', they walked out of the bathroom and towards their room. "I do not see why Raito-kun feels the need to make himself look so good, he is not going anywhere anytime soon, so he does not need to 'fix' his appearance."

"L, I like to look nice, ALL the time, I don't need to be going anywhere to look nice."

" Whatever Raito-kun likes to think that lets him sleep better at night."

"You bet so," Light reached for the knob and pushed the door open, but neither of them moved farther into the room. Inside, sitting innocently on the desk, was a cage. An _empty_ cage. "Oh my god! Wheres my rabbit!! Where'd he go!?" Light quickly walking into the room, jerking L behind, and frantically started searching the room for his rabbit.

"Raito, Raito, Raito-kun calm down, you'll give yourself a panic attack if you keep this up." Light stopped long enough to give L an 'are you stupid?' look.

"I'm not going to have a 'panic' attack L, I just want to find Mr. Bun Buns." Light turned away and missed the crooked smile that came to L's face.

"Yes, and why did Raito-kun feel the need to name it that? Did he feel like insulting it at the time?" Light growled as he glared out from under the desk towards L, who was making no attempts at helping.

"No, its a perfectly fine name for a rabbit."

L lazily scrached his left foot with his right as he said, "If you were three." Light slammed his head on the underside of the desk as he tried to stand up.

"Fuck!" L watched boredly as Light sat on the ground infront of the desk, holding his head as he rocked back and forth in pain.

"Maybe Raito-kun should be more careful when climbing out from under a desk?"

"Maybe L should shut up." Light growled out as he stood up from the floor. "Hes not in here." L and Light both glanced around the room.

"Then how does Raito-kun suppose he got out?" Light glanced over to L before looking behind him.

"Did you close the door?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow at L. He already knew the answer of course, but asked anyways. L turned around to face the door before answering Light.

"Yes, the door is open." Light rolled his eyes.

"Great, genius, now he could be anywhere in this build what if- OH MY GOD! WHAT IF MATSUDA FOUND HIM?!" L raised his non existing eyebrows at Light, wondering why he was freaking out so much. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF MATSUDA FOUND HIM???" L blinked before realizing what Light was insinuating.

"Oh- oh, that is bad. Maybe we should go find him?"

"DUH." Light shouted rudely in L's ear before dragging him away, down the halls in search of his poor Mr. Bun Buns. ....L wasn't sure why he named him that, maybe he'd ask later...

"Raito-kun is a cruel person."

"Shut up L."

"...What's this?" Watari paused what he was doing to look under a small table. There, nestled in the back, was a small black spotted white rabbit. "Well isn't this strange... Aren't you that rabbit Raito had received from his sister?" Watari hummed under his breath as he reached out and picked up the small rabbit. "Lets get you back to your owner, yes? But first, these...." Watari picked up his previous items and started down the hall again. He would take care of his errands first, he figured they wouldn't freak out more the longer it was gone. And since it was, there wasn't much of a hurry to return it. Plus, L really wanted him to go pick up that double layered chocolate cake from the shop down town. He'd do that first, then drop off the bunny as he gave L his cake.

"DAMN YOU MATSUDA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"EPP!"

"GET BACK HERE MATSUDA! STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

"Light stop-"

"MATSUDA!"

"What I'd do wrong now!?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! RETURN HIM BASTARD! L- STOP IT! STOP PULLING ON THE DAMN CHAIN!!"

"I think Raito-kun needs to calm down before he destroys my office even further."

"No!" Light finally got a hold of Matuda, and without a paused punched him in the face, knocking him unconcious.

"...Now see what Raito-kun has done? He has knocked the only lead unconcious, taking us back to square one." Light blinked slowly, staring down at Matsuda.

"Damnit, he didn't do it."

"How does Raito-kun come to this conclusion?"

"Because, my rabbits not here, someone else must of done it."

"Is Raito-kun sure of this? Maybe Matsuda had hid his rabbit before we got here?" Light waved him off.

"Nonsense. Matsuda isn't smart enough to do such a thing." L nodded. He could agree on that at least. And so, they set off for the next supposed culprit, Misa. "Shut up L."

"I did not say anything Raito-kun! I do not see why you yell at me!"

"Give it up Misa-chan! I know you did it!" Misa blinked and looked up from the magazine she was reading on her bed.

"Did what, Raito-kun?" Light paused in the doorway, L standing awkwardly behind him out of sight.

"You know..."

"Know what?"

"..."

"Umm," L stepped forward from behind Light and started talking. "Maybe Raito-kun would like to explain his situation to Misa-Misa?" Light nodded before going teary-eyed.

"Misa... Ryuuzaki lost Mr. Bun Buns!!!!!" L blinked before staring wide-eyed at Light.

"I do not think that was quite the right way to put it..." Misa looked between the two before gasping outloud.

"Oh no! Not mister Bun Bun! How could you Ryuuzaki?! Misa-Misa always knew you were a bad man!"

"... I did no such thing. Raito-kun is just really good at self delusion. The rabbit was gone by the time we got into the room, he could not possible blame me for it's disappearance if I was with him during that time." The two stared at him in silence for a moment before disregarding him completely and turning to each other.

"I know! Can you believe it? And he was giving it a creepy stare before we had left too."

"Oh my god, you don't think hes one of _those_ people, do you?" L twitched.

"Oh my! He could possible be! You never know, I mean, he _is_ an enigma, you know."

"True, Misa-Misa agrees full heartedly."

"Maybe we should check-"

"Enough. Misa-Misa does not have your rabbit, shall we try elsewhere?" Light and Misa both looked over to L as if they were seeing him for the first time.

"...Misa-chan, did you see him there?"

"No."

"Raito-kun should stare somewhere else before he is also considered a pervert."

"Shut up L."

"Oh, now where did L go...?" Watari looked around the abandoned office, a tray of food in his hands. He looked down to the basket hooked to his elbow, which had a small black and white rabbit snuggled inside. "How am I to return you now if I can't find your owner?" Then, a brilliant Idea came to his mind. "Maybe I can find them on the monitors." Watari walked off.

And then, a brilliant idea hit them.

"Maybe we can-"

"Check the monitors-"

"For the rabit!"

"Misa-Misa thinks you guys shouldn't do that again." Light nodded, agreeing as L just stared at them with his wide raccoon eyes.

"well, let us head there, shall we?" They both nodded before following after L to the video room. It didn't take them long to come upon the room. L reached out and opened the door, letting Light enter first. He heard Light gasp as he stepped in behind him. "What is it Raito-kun?" He looked around Light and felt his eyes widden slightly. There, sitting neatly in the chair, was Watari. With a _black spotted white rabbit_.

"OH MY GOD! Mr. Bun Buns!!!" Light ran over and quickly scooped up the rabbit, cradling it in his arms.

"Oh good, you saved me the trouble of finding you." Light glared up at him.

"How could you?! How could you steal poor Mr. Bun Buns?!?!" Watari blinked.

"I-"

"_AH! My cake!_" L ran over to the abandoned tray and picked up the fork, eating the cake as if there was no tomorrow.

"And your a cake theif too!" Light shouted at Watari who blinked in surprise and confusion.

"But I didn't steal anything." Light continued to shout absurdities into the room and, still shouting, pulled the chain and proceeded out of the room, rabbit in his arms and L dragging behind him, still eating the cake.

"..."

"...Don't worry. Misa-Misa still believes in you."

"Thank you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY L!!!"

The End

Lol. Wasn't this fun. This is the first thing for me to post in a LONG time, heh. And its death note too, never wrote in this section before. I will continue my other stories soon, since my mom got me a powercord finally! Took six months, but oh well. Better later then never eh?

This was mostly dialogue, so as to leave the rest to the imagination, makes it funner, yes? Say no, then I don't care, because I can't hear you. :) So review, at your own pleasure and, oh, yeah. I'm going to be writting a Death Note Vampire Fic. Because all the good ones up never update. And there so isn't enough. Anyway, it won't be up for a long while, since I want it moslty complete before placing it up. And even then, when the next chapters WOULD be done, I won't put it all up at once. I mean, wheres the suspense in that? Lol. Well this is it, enjoy! ....Or enjoyed? Umm, you already read it so you can't enjoy it... Not making any sense, oh well. Ja ne! Till later!


End file.
